


Seasons of Love

by Bluestarshine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M, Letters, Nintendo - Freeform, Romance, Sad, Seasons, Spring, Summer, Winter, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarshine/pseuds/Bluestarshine
Summary: Four Letters. Four Seasons. Lyon exclaims his thoughts and feelings into four pieces of writing, only to have them read by the person he loves dearest, Eirika.





	Seasons of Love

Dear Eirika,

I write in regard to the sadness I feel from having you and your brother leave my side yet again. While it may have only been just a few days, I can’t bear the thought of you being exposed to the depths of the world with you away from my side. Please give my condolences to Ephriam, and of course to your father.  
In line of new speculation, I’ve been obsessed with a recent idea of what I would like to use my knowledge and power to. I won’t give you all the details, but, it does have to do with the art form of healing and restoration.  
I know not to the extents of which I’ve been dreaming up this idea, but I do wish to contain that same form of warm and grace that you bring to others. Supposing you would be my personal inspiration is clear, though, I also wish to gain my own form of strength as I’m lacking to where someone like Ephriam isn’t.  
It isn’t shown, but my father is vastly worried over my health and future growth as a man who is to lead his kingdom. Constant nights have given me stress as to whether or not I can live up to the name as a prince of Grado, to which I cannot think without anxiety filling every fiber of my being.  
As life continues to spring to life, I cannot help but be reminded of the tranquility and grace that you amplify to your surroundings. Each new blossoming flower, only helping but complimenting your overall radiance.  
However, I cannot deny Ephriam’s own traits. His strong will and determination have also inspired me to become a man I can be proud of, it’s strange how it isn’t a competition though. I do find it rather cute to see him struggle in reading literature, but he’s very skilled in most things aside from reading.  
Curiosity and wonder fill my mind as I try to find the extents to which you two have both grown so strong, and how I can catch up to those picture perfect resolves both shared between you two.  
Both of you catch my eye in one way or another, and I can’t help the feelings that are attached to every memory built upon the days spent in each others company. I’ve discussed this with your brother already, but I would like to visit Renais for awhile and come to more knowledge on your environment to which you two strive in.  
I’m also hoping to show you the new things I’ve learned, and hope to continue to help teach you how to use magic, something you’ve been doing well on, just not Ephriam. I’m also hoping that you two can teach me how to use weapons, even though I’m afraid to be armed with such a weapon with my weak body.  
While the idea of war and fighting makes me ill and scared, I cannot help but accept the fact that it is vital to know how to be able to fight for what I hold to be true. I’ve noticed how you’ve also accepted that fact, and now you have grown into a respectable fighter in which people can look up to you and follow your ideals.  
Both you and Ephriam will make fine leaders one day, and if worse comes to worst, I’m also sure that you two will be the driving factor to which the world can be restored. I’ve had that feeling for a while now, and for some odd reason, that feeling has been resonating with me in every heart-skipping moment when just thinking of the both of you.  
Sincerely,  
Lyon

____________________________________________________________________________

My Dear Eirika,

Spring now being over, and a soft summer haze filling the air, I cannot help but yearn for you to visit once more. Father has informed me that it will be weeks until your arrival, but I simply cannot wait easily. My heart spins just thinking of the next time I’ll be able to see you and Ephriam.  
Lately, I’ve been having dreams of the both of you, waking up with my face flushed and a big smile on my face. In those moments, I jump from my comfort zone and continue my pursuit of knowledge and strength. The moonlight is so beautiful from the open windows of the library. I’ve been acquiring new knowledge on the project I’ve been working on, and I hope that I am able to tap into what potential this can give to me, and what power it can help to others.  
I’ve heard of the ways Ephriam has grown so strong, and my heart grows with happiness at hearing of how he’s becoming more and more of a man capable of ruling Renais. However, it also saddens me that I’m not like the man he is. Though, I feel that when you read this, you’ll say something along the lines of how I’m strong in my own way. Just imagining you saying so fills me to the brim with such hope and light to shake away my fear and nervousness.  
Lately, I’ve been isolating myself away from any form of contact, and I guess that’s made me even more desirable for you two, and I guess it also isn’t the healthiest thing I could do to myself. I’m already dreading and wanting the same lecture you always give me on taking care of myself.  
Why is it that my heart feels heavy? I hear your voice and feel the heart that shines like a ray of light, a ray of hope. It’s not something I can explain clearly, more so a feeling that cannot be shown through anything but actions. Within these words I give, I can find myself believing you are still here when you are not.  
Lately, I’ve seen personal improvement in my happiness and overall positivity, and I cannot help but see you and Ephriam as the causes for such improvement. I haven’t given into the gloom, but using my emotions to push for a further growth rather than wallowing into a depressing state.  
I cannot deny that I’ve fallen from time to time, losing myself in darkness and negativity, losing the ability to feel love at all. At times, it seemed impossible to climb back up to what I used to be, who I used to be. Apologies for neglecting what you had done for me, for it is you and your brothers love that brought me back to my senses.  
The kind of love that sustains my life is what you two show me, or more specifically, agape. The unconditional love that you’ve both shown me through the time we’ve known one another. Both of you have inspired me to do such great things, as I know you both will, and while you both have given me strength, I want to do the same for you. For the two people, I love dearly.

Sincerely Your’s,  
Lyon  
____________________________________________________________________________

My Dearest, Eirika,

It has been quite some time since I’ve last seen you. Back then, the leaves were still luscious and green, now being colored with mixed hues of crimson and mocha. However, this season resembles something I’ve yet to accept, and that is death. Still thinking about death makes me feel sick, but something Fall brings is the beauty of death.  
My hair has grown longer, I wanted it to be close to what you have. It may be only a silly thought, but I thought sharing a trait like that would give me the courage to continue on without you at my side. I’m eagerly waiting for a time where I don’t have to leave your side at all, but I’m afraid that such a time is too much to ask, and quite selfish.  
I’ve been devoted to my research, and I’ve found a new look at the findings given. For now, I’ll keep it secret, but I’ll give you the details when I see you next. However, I’m too excited to not tell you about something that happened because of it. I actually healed someone, I was able to prevent the loss of life, I’m not talking about any normal healing magic from staves, but something much more.  
With excitement, I’m eager to await your return, but I fear I know not of when that will be. Father has been rather private lately, always seeming that something is on his mind. I’m too afraid to ask what is wrong, but I can hear soft crying at night from his bedroom quarters, but I cannot dwell on the thought. I have to be strong for him, otherwise, I’m not worthy of being the future king.  
Ephriam has given me that mentality, seeing him being as strong as your father has inspired me to be a true man worthy of the crown. However, you’ve also given me the mentality to rule with a caring hand. I’ve found myself believing that my people need to be ruled with a strong firm ruling, filled with love and care. It’s just a feeling I’ve been given due to your both mixed ideas and growths.  
For a brief moment, I was able to see a sky full of only light, but Fall also brings with its storms and clouds of darkness, I musn’t let myself be consumed in their influence. All my time chasing down a daydream and wondering what I need to do is behind me, for now, I’m able to create a path of my very own.   
For the first time in what seems like forever, I’ve felt true bliss in living. I know for certain now that I am no longer alone, and that there are more people than just you two who care about me. This kind of love keeps me going even through the hardest times, and when I feel that all is lost, I know I can rely on you, my Eirika.  
Please continue to support me, and I promise to then devote myself to you and only you. My heart is overwhelming in warming autumn embers, embers from a flame you created that ignited my heart. 

Dearest,  
Lyon  
____________________________________________________________________________

Dearest Beloved, Eirika,

You will not receive this letter until I have ended my living career. I know not to which extents I may or may not have harmed you. For reasons unknown, I have had dreams of both you and Ephriam, grown and beautiful in every known aspect. Both strong and determined, but also, ending my life to put me out of this miserable existence. A winter of despair, but a time of rebirth to something new.  
I want to apologize for making such bad choices, I only thought of the well being of others than my own health, a fault we all know causes me many problems. However, I couldn’t bear the thought of the despair people were feeling here in Grado. Maybe my actions were selfless, but maybe they were selfish. I do wish to see you smile once more, to hear your laugh, to watch you grow into a beautiful woman that seemed to surprise me every day.  
I also wish I could see how noble and brave you and Ephriam have both become, for I know that he will take a stand and lead his kingdom. Please, watch out for him, he does have a good heart, but he can be too brash. Watch out for each other, for Renais can only be what it is when both of you are standing tall, hand in hand, walking down a path towards a radiant future.  
My love for both of you is something I want to live as a legacy. It may be too much to ask, but please create a world where Grado is a place where it isn’t known for the destruction and darkness, but for the longing relations and love that filled it. For my memory, lead Renais alongside your brother, and establish a strong connection with each kingdom, and help create the future towards a better Grado, something I couldn’t do.  
I can already tell that reading this will give you an immense amount of sadness, and I cannot dwell on that without crying myself. Do know though, that every moment I spent with you was not for nothing. Every interaction, whether be monumental or little, was something that changed my life little by little. Never really knowing what I wanted, or where I needed to be. Never knowing what love felt like, or what I could do with such support. I was able to make some form of change thanks to you, and I hope that my efforts were not wasted, and that I helped in some form to help my people.  
Something I regret never truthfully telling you, is the massive amounts of love I feel for you. Not as in platonic, nor friendly, nor familiar, but in romantic. My heart was awakened due to you and Ephriam, both showing me what it feels like to actually be alive. I learned so much from the both of you. However, it was your caring heart that awakened me to these feelings deep down. I never knew that the people I loved would change me the way you changed me. I regret not being alive, not being able to properly tell you this, and not being able to walk your future alongside you.  
Never forget me, for I want to stay alive in your memory for as long as I can be allowed. Live a life filled with happiness and love, create a future where the light always shines, and please, love somebody that has your best interest, and is able to love you with all they have. Take care of Ephriam, and give him my condolences.

To the best of women, and the best of friends,  
Forever your’s, Lyon  
____________________________________________________________________________


End file.
